Dio's Pain
by highpriestessotaku
Summary: Dio's death shown from his perspective. (It is a bit hard to stomach at points, so if you have a weak stomach you might not want to read it).


It wasn't long ago when my village burned to practically nothing. I lived alone in the streets as I had in my village, but in the village at least I had people to turn to. Now I was on my own, in some city I didn't know. I didn't eat much at all. By the time I was found, I was starving and very ill. Then Doctor found me.

He took me to his home and took very good care of me for the next few weeks. The only problem was, it felt like a prison. It looked like a prison, too. I could sometimes hear screams-both animal and human-coming from the other room, but I ignored them as if they were nothing, because if he knew I was suspicious, I might end up being the one screaming. I only prayed that whoever, or whatever those screams came from, the ones they came from were safe, although I doubted this.

Then the day came. Doctor had been complimenting me on my eyes ever since I came. Of course, I didn't think anything of it at the time, but it would soon turn out that this lead to something terrible. I was taken out of my cell, and lead out to another room. A smell so putrid filled the space, I felt as if I would get sick. I saw blood on the tables, which had straps on them as if to restrain people with. There was a shelf with mysterious contents at the corner, and bags stained red all around the room. I was afraid, and I froze, unable to move or say anything, like an animal about to be hit by a carriage. My pupils widened. I coughed, hunched over, and gagged.

"Doctor, what… is this place?" I asked, gathering myself again and standing back up straight.

"It's my laboratory, Dio."

"What?" I asked softly.

"I am a doctor, you know. However, I am one of a… special variety."

"What…?" I didn't know what he meant, I knew he did things to living beings, but I never knew why. I should have asked why, but that was a question he was going to answer eventually, anyway.

"Maria, tie him down." Doctor said suddenly, and his assistant appeared behind me and restrained me, so I couldn't fight back. I felt myself get picked up and I started kicking and screaming.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I called out, but I knew no one could save me. I was laid on a table and restrained with the belt-like restraints on the table. I kept screaming, in attempts to get someone else's attention, but no one came.

"You see, Dio…" Doctor said, "beauty is fleeting. I like to take the beauty of people and animals and… preserve it." He explained, approaching me with a spoon-like device. I struggled to get myself free and panted, I found myself no longer able to scream. I saw him draw the device nearer and nearer to my face. He was going to take my right eye. I panicked, and started hyperventilating. I felt the object move in the inside of my eye socket, I screamed in pain, as the cold metal went around the curvature of my eye. How is he even doing this? I thought. Without flaw, without slipping, he's taking my eye out. It hurts… God, it hurts so much! I kept screaming, once my eye was out and the cord that connected my eye to my body was severed, the doctor still wasn't done yet. "I also like to find ways to make people more beautiful, Dio. This is a concoction I made for skincare, but I'm worried it may do harm, instead of good. So, I think I'll test it." The doctor took a bottle from the shelf and put some of the mixture on a cloth, he rubbed some of it on my face, and I immediately felt burning, as if an acid was penetrating my skin. I yelled again, and screamed once more. "It seems it is as I thought. Oh well, you are the first test of many, Dio. I started feeling dizzy, I felt blood coming from my eye socket trail down my face. And very quickly, everything went dark. That was all I can remember as to how I got here, and how I died. It was painful and horrific, but the pain is gone, and things seem easier for me now. I do know, though. That there is something in store for me, and after it happens, there'll be nothing left of me. I will no longer exist. I'm sure, though, that it'll be worth it.


End file.
